


A Frozen Vanilla Chai

by OhsheisnotFrench



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Jeremy Here and Michael Mell First Meet, M/M, Rich is the best wing man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsheisnotFrench/pseuds/OhsheisnotFrench
Summary: Michael doesn't enjoy his job at the coffee shop. He usually has super early shifts with rude customers. Fate decided to be nice and gave him a later shift. That's when he meets this dorky looking guy for the first time.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine (mentioned), Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski (mentioned), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	A Frozen Vanilla Chai

Michael’s POV

I hated my job. I mean, it could’ve been a lot worse but it wasn’t great. I’d have to get up at 4 in the morning to make it in time for my shift that started at 5. You might be thinking ‘who gets coffee at 5 in the morning?’ and I thought the same thing. Apparently quite a few people did. And of course they couldn’t order something simple like normal coffee. No, they wanted super complicated drinks. Plus, they were always grouchy and pretty rude. Not everyone was like that luckily. There were a few kind people but when it was super early, no one was exactly happy. The smell of coffee was causing me to go crazy at this point. I never really liked coffee anyway. Me working in the shop made very little sense but it was the best I could do right now. Today, I luckily got a later shift and I was as happy as I could be. During my normal shift, I had a friend who was named Brooke. She was a sweet girl and was the only reason I didn’t snap at everyone. But when I had a later shift, I got to be with my other friend Rich.

Rich and Brooke were very different. Brooke was a calm and collected girl who kept me from snapping at rude people. Rich was a chaotic and rowdy guy who I had to stop from snapping at people. As much as I loved Brooke and her calming nature, I needed someone like Rich to balance it out. I would say that Rich and Brooke were two of my best friends at this point. I had some other friends too. I had Jake, who was Rich’s boyfriend. He was super attractive and really sporty. I may have accidentally flirted with him when I first met him. Once I found out, I profusely apologized to Rich. He just laughed it off and said he didn’t blame me. My idea of flirting was pretty different from everyone else’s. You see.... I can’t actually flirt. When I was “flirting” with Jake, he didn’t even notice. When Rich told him I was flirting with him, Jake laughed and said I needed to work on my flirting. He thought I was just being friendly. Chloe, who Brooke was seeing, was also one of my friends. She was pretty scary no matter how much you got to know her. She was pretty nice...once in a while. How Brooke and Chloe clicked is beyond me. My last friend was Jenna. Her and I have been friends ever since we were little. Her mom worked with one of my moms and they introduced us. Everyone assumed we were dating which...never. I absolutely loved her but she wasn’t my type. My type, well to put it simply was guys. Jenna has always been by my side and I couldn’t ask for a better best friend. Business was pretty slow right now. There are only like 3 people in the shop.

Soon enough, the bell to the door rang. 

“Can you handle them Mikey?” Rich asked.  
“Yeah yeah.” I said and shooed him off.  
The two people walked up to the counter. One was a short girl with short hair. From what I could see, she was wearing a flowy dress with a jean jacket over it. She had a huge smile on her face.  
“What can I get you ma’am?” I asked as nicely as I could.  
She seemed like a nice girl and I didn’t think she’d be a problem.  
“Can I have a large frozen hot chocolate?”  
I punched it into the machine.  
“Is that all?”  
“Can I also have a blueberry muffin?”  
I punched it in. I looked up, silently asking if she wanted anything else.  
“That’s all.” She said with a smile.  
“That’ll be $6.68.”  
She handed me $10. I counted the change and gave it back to her. She immediately put it in the tip jar. I knew she’d be a sweet person.  
“What name for the coffee?” I asked as I grabbed a cup.  
“Christine.”  
I wrote the name on the cup and started to work on the drink. It didn’t take long. Frozen hot chocolates were pretty simple. I then handed her the muffin. She thanked me and walked off. She went to go find a table. I then got a look at the person that came in with her. I prayed they didn’t notice the way my face turned red. He was a dorky looking guy. He was wearing an Apocalypse of the Damned shirt with a blue knit cardigan over it. He wore brown framed glasses. His hair was messy yet neat at the same time.  
“What can I getcha?” I asked.  
He looked up from the floor and our eyes met. I felt my heartbeat start to quicken.  
“I...um….” He sputtered out.  
I looked at him patiently. I didn’t want to freak him out or anything.  
“Umm.. c-can I get a-a frozen vanilla chai?” He stammered.  
I smiled and punched it in. I looked back up at him.  
“A-and a chocolate donut?”  
I nodded.  
“That’ll be $5.98.”  
He slowly reached into his pocket and handed me a $10 bill as well. He did the same thing the girl did with his change.  
“And what’s your name?” I asked.  
“J-Jeremy.”  
Wow, that was perfectly fitting for him. I wrote it onto the cup. I made him his drink and got him his donut. Before I handed it to him, I decided to get a little bold. Well at least bold in my standards. I drew a little heart on his cup by his name. I then handed him his things. Before he got the chance to walk off, I decided to say something to him.  
“I like your shirt!”  
I couldn’t tell if the look he gave me was a good or bad reaction. He looked super shocked.  
“T-thanks.” He squeaked.  
I didn’t want him to leave so I decided to keep trying to talk to him.  
“I love that game.”  
He smiled and I just about died.  
“Me too. It’s awesome.”  
“I just love retro games. I even have a pac man tattoo.” I said before showing it to him.  
He looked at it in awe.  
“T-That’s awesome...umm…”  
“Michael.”  
I really hoped he was asking for my name. I didn’t like to wear my name tag. I didn’t like when people would just say my name out of nowhere.  
“It’s a nice tattoo Michael.”  
I smiled.  
“Jeremy!”  
I looked over and it was the girl from before. He quickly mumbled a goodbye before walking over to her.  
“I saw that.”  
I jumped and turned to face Rich.  
“S-Saw what?”  
He chuckled.  
“Man, I could see you crushing on him from a mile away. No judgement man, I’m bi.”  
I sighed.  
“Yes Rich, I’m aware. And I wasn’t crushing on him. I just think he’s cute. Plus… I think that girl is his girlfriend.” I said with motioning to the two at the table.  
“I highly doubt it. They come in a lot and order separately everytime. Plus he was totally nervous around you.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“No way.”  
“Dude, trust me. I’m a romance expert.”  
‘Right…”  
I started to clean up the machines and stuff when Rich hit my shoulder.  
“What?” I asked.  
“He’s checking you out man.”  
I shook my head and continued to clean.  
“Look.”  
I sighed and looked in the direction they were sitting in. The moment Jeremy made eye contact with me, he looked away.  
“He’s totally into you.”  
“Yeah right.”  
“He is… watch this.”  
I felt my heart plummet when Rich had said that.  
“What?” I asked but he was already walking off.  
“Rich!” I called out but he ignored me.  
He went right up to the two at the table. I wanted the floor to swallow me. Rich was gonna completely embarrass me and I’ll never be able to show my face again. Rich pointed at Jeremy’s cup and he looked at it. I remembered the heart I had put on it and mentally facepalmed. After a few minutes, Rich came back over to me with a smug look on his face.  
“I can’t believe you just did that.”  
“You’ll be thanking me later.” He said with a wink and gestured over to the counter.  
Standing there was a timid looking Jeremy.  
“Don’t leave the customer waiting.” Rich teased.  
I huffed and then went to the counter. I put on my best smile. I was gonna kill Rich later.  
“What can I get you Jeremy?”  
He looked over at the table where he had just been sitting. Christine gestured at him.  
“I...canIgetyournumber?” He asked quickly.  
I understood it perfectly. My moms were fast talkers so it was pretty easy for me to understand. I smiled and grabbed a napkin. I wrote down my name and number. I added a little heart to the end of my name. When I handed it to him, his face was red and a shocked look was on his face. He thanked me quietly before walking away. Christine seemed happy based on the fact she was squealing and hitting Jeremy. He calmed her down. I couldn’t help but smile at the interaction. I glanced over and saw Rich standing there. I wanted to smack the look off of his face.  
“You’re welcome.” He said confidently.  
“What did you say to him?”  
“Well I went over there and basically told him you were gay and single and that you were into him. Then I saw the heart on the cup and pointed it out to him. Man I’ve never heard someone stammer so badly.”  
I flipped him off.  
“Defending your boy toy now?” He teased.  
“Shut up. Don’t you have some work to do?”  
He chuckled.  
“Like what?”  
I huffed. Well, he did help me with the cutest guy I’ve ever seen. I should probably thank him...eventually.  
\----  
I got off of work and was pretty tired. I didn’t feel like cooking so I ordered some Chinese food. I sat down on my couch to start eating when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and looked at it.

Unknown Number  
Hey, is this Michael? It’s Jeremy.

I smiled. I abandoned my food in order to text him. I added him to my contacts and changed his name.

To Jeremy  
Yeah, it’s Michael  
It’s nice to hear from you

Jeremy  
It’s nice to hear from you too! I was kinda scared you gave me a fake number.

I frowned.

Jeremy  
Not that you’d do that for anything.  
I just never thought that someone would actually give me their number.  
Especially someone who looks like you.  
I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT LAST ONE  
IGNORE IT PLEASE

I felt my face get a little hot

To Jeremy  
Aww ;)  
Such a charmer

He didn’t answer back for a few minutes so I decided to start eating my food. I was worried that I had scared him off. All my worries went away when I felt my phone vibrate again.

Jeremy  
I try.  


I decided to be bold once again.

To Jeremy  
Wanna get lunch with me sometime?

Once again, he didn’t answer back for a few minutes. Great job Michael, you scared him off. I started scrolling through social media while I continued to eat my food. I saw a pop up notification on the top of my screen.

Jeremy  
Yeah. Totally! Just tell me when.

Maybe I was starting to like my job after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3  
> Follow me on insta: ohshesnotfrench


End file.
